


第六十五章后续

by zhichu



Category: All - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 自习cp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhichu/pseuds/zhichu





	第六十五章后续

“操。”夏习清低头看着自己被淋湿的裤子，“我等会儿怎么出去，全他妈湿透了。”

周自珩吻着他湿漉漉的脸颊，“衣柜里有衣服，我刚才看到了。”

“人允许你穿了吗？”夏习清侧了侧脖子，像是给周自珩台阶一样，由着他的吻和流水一样淌到侧颈。

“不允许我也要穿。”周自珩舔咬着夏习清耳下那块薄薄的皮肤，“你不也不允许吗。”

夏习清装作听不懂，伸手想要推开周自珩，却被他反手握住，牵引到自己的胯下。周自珩就这么抚着他的手，像揉面团一样揉搓着那处鼓鼓囊囊的地方。

“你不想要吗？”周自珩吻上夏习清的耳朵，水声在耳廓回荡，“我从在机场看到你的时候就想做了。”

夏习清从来不是一个会遮掩情欲的人，他最擅长的就是拨动情潮，可他要的是主动权，“我想做，但是是我操你。”说着他试图将自己被按住的手从周自珩的手掌下抽出来，他的确这么做了，可周自珩一点也不在乎，他把夏习清抵到了光滑的瓷砖墙面上，用自己的手包住了他的跨部，揉搓的力度比刚才打了许多倍，夏习清一个没克制住，低吟了一声，尾音被水汽荡漾开，勾得心发慌。

听见这一声，周自珩像是受到鼓舞一样，低头吻住了夏习清的嘴唇，一只手摁着他的肩膀，另一只手解开了他工装裤的拉链，手伸了进去，隔着打湿的棉质内裤揉着夏习清已经半硬的阴茎。热气蒸满了整个浴室，蒸得夏习清脑子发热，周自珩的舌头缠着他的，让他呼吸不畅，呻吟声被热吻割裂开来，时断时续，如同淋了水的电路，下一秒或许就会短路，会爆炸。

“你……你发情期到了吗？”夏习清好不容易从他的吻里逃脱，右手掐住周自珩的脖子靠在墙壁上喘息，周自珩的手一刻也没有停过，直接将他的阴茎拿了出来，湿滑的掌心包裹住上下撸动。

“对啊，”周自珩吻着他的额头，“我一直想跟你做，在你清醒的时候。”

夏习清被他撸得腿发软，自从和周自珩厮混之后他几乎都是只撩不做，这种坏习惯完全就是隔靴搔痒，欲望无法消退，一次次积累一次次沉淀，到真正触碰的时候多到让他都无法抵抗。

他还抱着能上一次周自珩的念头，他也不知道自己在较什么劲儿，就是想较劲儿。周自珩感觉夏习清在轻微地颤，他体贴地将他搂住，吻着他小口小口急促呼吸的嘴唇。

“你让我上一次吧，这样……啊……才公平。”

周自珩的虎口夹住夏习清下体的前端，一下一下挤压刮蹭，弄得夏习清仰着脖子只想靠在墙上。

“可以啊。”周自珩的手拧了一下夏习清的乳尖，又低头含住，“如果你有力气的话。”

“你他妈……”夏习清正要反驳，周自珩忽然蹲下去，含住他的阴茎，双手把他的胯骨摁住贴在墙上，动作生涩地前后吞吐着。这太让夏习清讶异了，他根本没有想到周自珩肯这样做，欲望烧得人太难受了，夏习清的手不受他的控制，控住了周自珩的头。

“啊……牙齿收一下……对，含紧一点……啊……”

周自珩是个好学生，各种意义上都是。他用右手握住底端，随着吞吐一下一下撸动着，把夏习清折磨透了，左手揉捏着他柔软的臀肉，试探性地向后移动。

“啊……要射了……吐出来……”夏习清说话的声音都不对了，每一个字都裹着热气，他的指尖越发用力，按得周自珩头皮发麻。周自珩如他所愿吐出来，可下一秒又用手紧紧握住，不让他就这么轻易地释放。

“啊……”夏习清的声音颤了两下，软得要命，“松、松开……”

“让我操你，我就松开。”周自珩头脑清醒，在这种时候还拿捏着条件与他交易。

夏习清的眉头紧紧皱着，眼睛里满是水雾，“你……你真不是个东西……”

“习清哥哥，是你先勾引我的。”周自珩吻了吻他的嘴唇，手指怎样都不松，语气却软了几分，“答应我吧，我会让你舒服的。”夏习清在他的怀里打了个抖，见他过了那个要射的劲儿，他又快速撸了几下，夏习清没有防备直接趴在他肩头叫了出来，很快又被他死死握住。

“你他妈……是不是变态……”夏习清的牙齿咬住了周自珩的肩膀，“快点……让我射。”

“让我上。”

要死了。夏习清心里的防线在情欲炮火的轮番轰炸下终于应声倒塌，他双手无力地抱住周自珩的后背，声音小到几乎听不见。

“上……”

“真的？”周自珩几乎不敢相信。

“妈的……啊啊……”夏习清刚发狠骂了一句，就感觉周自珩的手又撸了几下，弄得他刚想说的话打了个转又变成了一连串的呻吟。

周自珩将夏习清抱到马桶盖上坐好，自己从裤子口袋里掏出一个保险套，动作迅速地脱下已经沾湿贴在身上的裤子，尺寸可观的阴茎一下子弹出来。

“你他妈是变态吗……”夏习清仰着头靠着，“随身携带套子不怕掉出来？大明星……”

“我刚从包里拿出来的。”周自珩用牙齿咬开了包装，里头的润滑液很丰富，他全挤在手上，又抹在夏习清的大腿根，顺着往上摁在了他的穴口。这个地方曾经被他狠狠蹂躏过，周自珩忍着欲望耐心地坐着扩张，一开始夏习清还是很抵触，但渐渐地他的叫声越来越飘，当周自珩的两根手指戳到里面的某一处，夏习清忽然抱紧了他，咬住他肩膀上的布料。

“这里舒服吗？”周自珩狠狠按了几下，只感觉夏习清的身子没完没了地抖着，尽管他努力地压抑着自己的声音，但愈发尖细的呻吟还是在不经意间泄露。

扩张完毕，周自珩又揉了一把夏习清软了一半的阴茎，将他揉硬，然后把保险套塞进夏习清的手里，“给我戴上吧。”

夏习清懒懒地歪了一下头，大口喘着气，声音浪得厉害，“你过来啊。”，周自珩走近了两步，滚烫的阴茎几乎要戳到夏习清的脸上。

见他抬起左手扶住自己的分身，周自珩深吸了一口气，没想到下一秒夏习清就把保险套放进了嘴里，红嫩的舌头从那个圈里顶了一下，又往里缩，双手扶着他的阴茎就这么含了上去。

他居然用嘴给自己戴套！

周自珩强忍着自己快要爆炸的神经，咬着口槽牙捞起夏习清的两条腿，手臂勾着他的膝盖窝，把他的长腿开到最大，然后对准了那个一翕一合的穴口缓缓挺进。夏习清的声音再也压制不住，随着周自珩的动作释放了出来。

就这这个姿势插了几下，周自珩觉得不得劲，抽出来的瞬间夏习清浑身打了个抖，脖子都红了，他侧过脸去喘气，平复一会儿道，“你他妈会不会……不行就让我来……”

周自珩捏着他地下巴用舌头顶入他湿软的口腔，吻得他胸膛一起一伏，“都浪成这样了还想着上别人呢。”周自珩将他捞起来抱住，一只手勾着他的膝盖把他的腿抬起来，只让他一只脚着地。这种站着被操的姿势实在是太羞耻了，夏习清想逃，却被墙壁和周自珩两相夹击，哪儿也去不了。

“啊……啊啊……唔……”

周自珩卖力地挺动着自己的腰，一次又一次地狠狠地操进那个又湿又热的甬道，他的卫衣下摆太碍事，顾不上脱衣服，只能将下摆用嘴咬住，这副沉浸在欲望中的模样在夏习清的眼里性感得要命，他懒得故作矜持地克制什么了，就让自己这么沉沦在潮湿的情欲里。

“啊……快点……啊啊！太深了……”他紧紧地抱着周自珩的腰，亲眼看着周自珩皱眉咬住衣服耸动着公狗腰，阴茎狠狠挺入自己的身体里，自己的下体一下又一下戳在周自珩的腹肌上，舒服得四肢百骸都像是过了电，“妈的……好爽……啊!”

夏习清的身子一震，周自珩很清楚自己顶到他的敏感处了，他发了狠猛地加快速度，夏习清像是疯了一样胡乱叫着，指尖快要嵌进周自珩的皮肉里，“啊啊……不行……啊啊啊啊不要！不要……啊！啊……”

他松开牙齿，舔吻着夏习清后仰的脖子，“喜欢被我操吗？”

“啊啊……”夏习清已经快神志不清了，闷热至极的空气堵住他思考的空隙，开始口齿不清，“唔唔……喜、喜欢……”

“说清楚。”周自珩的阴茎在那一处缓缓地磨着，磨得夏习清快要死过去了。

“喜欢……喜欢你操我……”夏习清彻底迷失在欲望中，粘腻地舔吻着周自珩的耳朵，“操死我……快点……啊！啊……”

那个湿热的甬道已经彻底被操软操开，夏习清整个人都要化成一滩水，直接没有了射精的过程，精水一股一股地往外流淌，浑身还发着抖，就被周自珩翻过来按在墙上，从后头插进来再一次狠狠操弄了一番。

快要窒息在这个狭窄闷热的浴室里，夏习清半闭着眼，一声高过一声地叫着，浑身颤抖。周自珩的动作越来越快，终于快到极限，他抽了出来将保险套撸下，上下撸动了几下阴茎，浓稠的精液尽数射在夏习清的股缝间。

见夏习清就快顺着墙壁滑下去，周自珩抱起他，自己也坐到马桶盖上，把夏习清抱着坐在自己的腿上，温柔地吻着他的脸颊和鼻尖。

“还好吧？”

夏习清懒洋洋趴上他的肩头，昏昏欲睡，可嘴还是一样的硬。

“不好……”

周自珩笑得又帅又坏，“还想要？”

“滚蛋……妈的老子要散架了……”

“抱抱，抱抱……”周自珩轻轻拍着他的后背，“这个姿势不错。”

“滚……”

“再来一次吧？”

“你敢……”


End file.
